Snuggle wolf
by darkloveforfanfiction
Summary: Puppy piles, cause, dammit, they're cute. Warning: Mentions of Sterek and Scisaac. Rated T because I'm paranoid... Oneshot.


Dark: Let's face it. We all have seen this fandom once or twice, I just fucking love pack cuddles...

Yang: I hate them.

Dark: Screw you, yang.

Disclaimer: Do not own da snuggle pups. This is a little crappy, but what are you gonna do right? I made this months ago and dredged it up. Warning, mentions of Scisacc and Sterek

* * *

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Stiles held up his hands in defense, smug grin still plastered to his face. He leaned his weight onto the door frame, shifting slightly so he could savor this.

"You were thinking it." The tone was filled with annoyance, and the human knew _exactly_ why.

Stiles snickered and crossed his arms, laughing at the scene before him. Derek was on Stile's bed, trapped by the sleeping bodies of Isaac and Scott. After a rough night of patrolling, studying, and trying to train, the werewolves had piled onto his bed, dragging an unwilling victim with them. Isaac had thanked him profusely for tutoring him and Stiles assured him he had been doing the same for Scott.

"I should really take a picture of this. I mean, I didn't know you were such a cuddle wolf Derek." He couldn't hold back his amusement at the look on the Alpha's face.

Derek snarled softly and threatened, "I'll rip your throat out if you do. With my teeth."

"Hm, nope, you are still the same old sour wolf we all know and love." Stiles chuckled at Derek, unaffected by the snarl.

"So, Where am I gonna sleep?" Stiles sighed when Derek shrugged, making Scott whine and bat at him for moving while Issac shifted and snuggled into Scott and Derek's sides.

Stiles watched, amused to no end, as Scott settled down and threw an arm over Derek and clasping Issac's side, pulled him closer. Trapping Derek even more in the process.

"Not a word."

"Fine. I'm gonna go sleep in the guest room." Stiles walked out, unaware of Derek's eyes pleading for him to stay and Scott and Issac's soft whimpers as their human omega walked out, still asleep, but still able to feel the connection.

* * *

"I do need sleep, unlike you guys and your werewolfy stamina." Stiles was only mildly amused now, annoyance taking up his features.

Derek looked irritated as he said, "Why are you blaming me? It's not my fault the pack likes to sleep here, and drag me along."

Now instead of just Scott and Issac, Erica and Boyd were there. It was like a spider web made up of sleeping pack members and used to trap sour wolves. Everyone seemed to be touching Derek in one way or another. Erica was pressed up against Derek's left side, Boyd's large form curled around her while his long arms stretched out to embrace both Derek and Erica in a hug. His large body made it look like they were teddy bears and him the little kid who can't sleep without a toy.

Scott and Issac were on Derek's right side, lying opposite to the others. Issac was cuddling into Scott's back, and both of them had somehow gotten one of Derek's legs over them. Scott was snuggling into Derek and Erica's legs, making it look like him and Issac were puppies that just won a whole bunch of bones and didn't want to share with anyone but each other. Really Scott and Issac looked like over grown puppies, so it wasn't that far off. No amount of claws and teeth could fix how adorable they could be.

"Yeah, but I kind of need my bed! You know! For things like sleeping!" He flailed his arms around as he spoke. Stiles was surprised that his bed was still standing, although he swore he could hear the frame creaking in agony from the strain. Twin mattresses just weren't meant to hold all that werewolf.

"What's wrong with the guest bedroom?"

"I can't sleep in there cause it's getting repainted. Besides I don't know why but I can't freaking relax while knowing you guys are having some sort of pack orgy in my room!" Stiles huffed, he really was telling the truth. Sleep had evaded the teen ever since the pack started spending the night, a tiny part of him begged to join them, but he sttubornly ignored it.

Derek rolled his eyes, and seemingly knew exactly what that little voice wanted, "Why don't sleep you in here anyways? It's not like there's no room." He patted the empty spaces around him and got swatted by a couple grumbling werewolves.

Stiles blushed a deep red, and Derek found he liked it on the teen's face. Stiles stared at him before saying, "I'm going to sleep on the couch." Not answering the question, Stiles spun and walked out of the room, the blush still on his face.

The door closed shut behind him as Stiles muttered darkly under his breath, "Freaking werewolves." Derek chuckled and got a foot to the face for moving so much. Then he realized that Stiles had cut the connection, causing sadness and slight pain to go through the wolves. Silently, four pairs of gold eyes and one pair of red glowed in the darkness, meeting each other's gaze and vowing to help fix this.

* * *

Stiles stomped into his room, his eyes had bags under them from sleeping so poorly. He had tried to get the pack to stop sleeping in his bed, but they just kept ignoring him. Even Scott just shrugged and said "Join us then." and left it at that.

Even if the now huge part of him howled in loneliness and need to be with his pack, Stiles refused to give in due to sheer stubbornness and that he knew he didn't really belong because he was human. Which made him depressed. Now, as he threw his door open, and was met with a pack of teen staring at him sleepily, Stiles wanted to bang his head against the wall.

"Really? Just... Really, guys?" No blinked an eye, they all just stared, and for the first time Stiles noticed Derek was missing. "Um, where's Derek?" They continued to ogle him. Stiles, majorly creeped out by the staring, started backing out the door, only to hit a wall of muscle. He spun around to face whoever it was, having a sinking feeling in his gut, but didn't even get a glimpse before he was bodily picked up bridal style and carried to the bed.

"Hey, what the hell!? I didn't ask to be part of this slumber party!" He struggled even when he knew it was pointless and glared up at Derek, finally seeing his face, and trying not to blush at the fact that he was shirtless.

"Derek! Let me down! Right no-!" He didn't get the chance to finish when he was dumped on the bed without a word. He scrambled to escape, but sadly for him, four sets of arms stopped the human in his tracks. "Aw, come on! This isn't fair! You guys have werewolf strength! I'm just a weak, normal human! I don't have teeth and claws, or even those weird sideburns you can just will to appear! Which I don't really want because they look ridiculous and how does that even happen? What is the point of sideburns? Some sort of weird-"

He would have kept going if not for Derek, "Stiles?"

"...What?"

"Shut up." When he finished he crawled onto the bed and held the pointlessly struggling human down as Issac got up and turned off the lights before jumping into the bed and getting comfy.

Derek watched as everyone got into positions that made it impossible to escape, and they watched as the panicking ADHD human searched for a way out. Finding none, he slumped and muttered under his breath, forgetting that he was in the presence of werewolves who could hear a mouse fifty yards away, "Why are you trying so hard anyway? Isn't this a pack thing?" The pack stiffened as everything Stiles had said clicked and they realized how Stiles felt. Left out and not worth the effort.

Erica rolled her eyes and flicked the human's ear, causing him to whine and she laughed at him before saying in her icy, sensual, and warm, all-rolled-into-one-at-the-same-time-isn't, voice, "Batman, you're the weirdest kid I've ever met. Annoying as hell and always looking like you're hopped up on sugar, but you're pack."

Scott grinned goofily, "Stiles, you're my brother in everything but blood. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't matter if you aren't a werewolf or have magical sideburns. You're pack and family."

Issac smiled warmly, "From tutoring, to finding ways to fight off new creatures that want to kill us. You're there even though you don't have anything to protect yourself. You're pack and we all need you more then you realize."

Boyd smiled, not a 'normal' smile, a Boyd smile, and said, "We wouldn't here made it this far without you. You're pack."

Everyone other than Stiles looked at Derek with expectant looks and he groaned, asking, "It's my turn now isn't it?" The looks on their faces was enough.

He lied down, wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulled him lose to his body, ignoring the human's cry of 'meep' and the pack's snickers. Derek leaned down to speak into Stile's ear, ignoring the darkening in his face, "If this is a pack thing, and we all agree that your pack, I guess you're going to just have to put up with pack cuddles and bonding."

Stiles spluttered and the whole pack burst into laughter, smelling the arousal coming from the only human in the pack but choosing not to call out on it.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski groggily took a huge gulp from his coffee, trying to keep awake and failing. He heard a familiar alarm clock go off and rolled his eyes when it shut off, but his son didn't come out. Mr. Stilinski set his mug on the table and grumbled before setting up the seemingly endless amount of stairs, Finally reaching the top, he stretched and exhaustion and yawned before and walking to Stiles' room's door.

He knocked a couple times and raised an eyebrow when no one answered, he sighed and opened the door to let himself in the teen's lair. Only to stop in his tracks when a strange sight met his eyes.

The whole pack was snoring away on the bed, which somehow managed not to give away at the weight. The Sheriff's son was in the middle of this cuddle fest, tucked into Derek's warm embrace and the pack curling around the two in various sleeping positions. Everyone was touching everyone in one way or another.

Stiles was snoring, his face the most relaxed Mr. Stilinski had seen in months. He felt bad about ruining this tender moment but he hadn't known that several people had spent the night without his knowing or permission, and from the looks of the strained bed frame, this has been going on for a while now. Mr. Stliniski sighed, left the room and got his camera.

He shot a picture and smiled at it before putting the picture and the camera away in a safe, hidden place. Then he sat and waited for them to wake up, he didn't have to wait long. Before soon, Stiles' eyes flickered open and he saw his Dad. He squinted for a moment, not quite understanding before his brain was dropped with the two-ton weight of what had happened last night.

He sprang up with a panicked yelp, causing the others to wake up and freak out, falling off the bed and pulling the others with them. The whole pack landed on the floor with heavy thumps and pained groans and one sarcastic declaration of, "Well that felt great." From Scott. Stiles untangled his self from the blankets and realized he had landed at his Dad's feet.

Looking up at his stern Father's curious look, Stiles sheepishly smiled and said, "I can explain...?"

"Sure you can. Right after I get my coffee because I'm sure this will be _good_."


End file.
